ALESFIC20: Visitation Day 1
by Ryoko
Summary: ALESFIC #20, wow, I can't believe it! Maribelle comes to stay with her parents for the weekend and the drama is about to unfold...


**Title: Visitation: Day 1**

**Author: Ryoko**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Email: RyokoVenus@yahoo.com**

            ALESFIC #20!!! WOO! I reached 20… amazing, no? Well in this fun fic, Maribelle is coming to visit her parents for a weekend at the Palace.  Just wait to see what craziness unfolds in this 3-part story.

************************************************************************

            Aladdin stood outside as the sand flew from the helicopter flying in.  He shielded his eyes and smiled.  A man in a suit helped a small girl off the machine and she came running towards Aladdin.  He knelt down and scooped her up.

            "Maribelle!" Aladdin shouted, spinning her in the air.  She squealed happily.

            "Daddy! I missed you!" she shouted as he put her back down.  The two held hands and walked inside.

            Aladdin knelt down near his daughter and she took off her bookbag. She began to chatter as she took out various things from inside her bag.

            "Teacher got mad at me this week," she started.  Aladdin sat down and listened intently to her story.  "I was showing off by dancing and she yelled at me. She said 'Stop acting like your mother, Maribelle!', hehe!" she laughed.  Aladdin's eyes widened.  

            "The teacher knows Esm-- Mommy?" Aladdin questioned as she handed him one of her drawings.  Maribelle nodded her head.

            "Yea and she doesn't like her very much," she continued.  Aladdin swallowed hard and stared at her picture of Esmeralda's tent.

            "Does-- does she know who your father is?" Maribelle looked blankly at her dad. 

            "Of course she does! I told her!" she proudly stated.  Aladdin felt lightheaded.  If everyone knew about the crazy lives of Disney people, the Disney reputation would be ruined and cast members banished. "When we learned about growing up, I told everyone that when I grow up, I wanna be just like my Mommy," Maribelle added smiling dreamily.  Aladdin smacked his forehead.

            "No, no, no… you don't want to be like her when you grow up," Aladdin taught.  Maribelle looked at him worriedly.

            "Why not? Mommy dances and is pretty and nice and everybody loves her!" Maribelle famed about Esmeralda.  Aladdin lowered his eyes and stared at the ground. Maribelle handed him another one of her works from preschool.

            "When you grow up, you want to be your own person. An 'individual'," Aladdin enunciated.  He hoped his fatherly advice would sink in.  The last thing the world needed was another 'Esmeralda'.  "Speaking of your mom, let's go see her," he said, picking her up in his arms.  She held her bookbag tightly as they walked.

            "Mommy!" Maribelle wailed when she saw her mother.  Esmeralda turned around quickly and held open her arms.  Aladdin passed her over and they exchanged a look.  Then Aladdin turned around and head off to the side and took a seat.  "Oh Mommy I have to tell you 'hi'."  Esmeralda eyed her silly.

            "Hi? From who?" she asked, cradling her daughter.  Maribelle waved her arms excitedly as she began to tell her story.

            "I was playing with this kid Zephyr during playtime and his Daddy came to pick him up.  Then his daddy came over to me and said hi and said that I looked familiar and he asked the teacher lady who my mommy was," Maribelle's voice ran a mile a minute but Esmeralda tried to stay focused.  "Then he came back over to me and picked me up and said 'hey! I know your mommy!' and he told me to tell you to say 'hi'."  Esmeralda chuckled.

            "And just who was this 'daddy'?" she asked, enthused.  Maribelle wrinkled her face.

            "He had a big nose and a scruffy chin but his name was… Phoe--Phoebus… Phoebus de…." Maribelle stuttered.  Esmeralda's eyes widened.

            "Phoebus de Chateaupers?!?!?" she shouted standing up quickly. Maribelle kept talking about Zephyr.  "He has a… has a… SON???" she questioned to herself.  Maribelle stopped talking and looked at her mom.

            "Yea he seemed surprised that I was your kid too," she added in.  Maribelle reached down to her bag so Esmeralda put her on the floor.  She sat down in shock.  Aladdin stood up and headed over, having witnessing the whole thing.   After taking the child from her arms, Maribelle gave her father a strange face.  He patted her and walked away as Esmeralda whispered to herself.  As they walked down the hallway Maribelle began to question what was wrong with her mom.  Aladdin tried to start making up some story but Maribelle interrupted him by squirming to get down.  She began to squeal and run towards the other Esmeralda.

            "Mommy's TWIN!!!" the young girl said as she latched herself onto the twin's legs.  The good Esmeralda looked down at the little girl staring up at her with the big brown-green eyes.  

            "Well hello little one…" the good Esmeralda said.  And then she paused… "Wait…MOMMY'S TWIN???" she said confused.  Then she looked up to see Aladdin approaching her.  "Oh my god this is…" she said as she bent down to pick up the cute little girl.  Aladdin smiled broadly as he approached her.  The good twin couldn't help but grin as she looked at the similarities between the father and daughter.

            "This is Maribelle," Aladdin said as he stroked his daughters arm.  The twin smiled and tapped the girl's nose.

            "Hi Maribelle!" she said.  Maribelle smiled brightly.  She then frowned.  The good Esmeralda's eyebrows narrowed.  "What's wrong?"  Maribelle reached for her left ear.

            "No earring…" Maribelle said.  The good twin laughed.

            "That's what makes me different," she sighed.  

"It's not the only thing making her different," Aladdin said as he stared at her.  Just then Pocahontas came sliding quickly over to them.  Her jaw dropped wide open.

            "You had a kid with this one too?!" she yelled.  They both gave her an angry glare and she began to do her weird laugh.  "Can she come play with me?" she asked politely.  Aladdin eyed her funny, worried about leaving his daughter alone with this crazy girl.  But Pocahontas gave him a big smile and Maribelle squealed as she reached for Pocahontas.  The good twin gave him a look and he agreed.  Pocahontas took a hold of the young girl and hoisted her onto her shoulders as she went running off.   Aladdin's face transformed to fear as he saw them leave but the good twin took his arm and turned him away.

            "You've got to trust her," she said.  "She won't hurt her, I'm sure," the good twin mentioned and they sat down in the chairs at the wall.  Aladdin started to rub his neck.

            "I'm sorry about that earlier comment Pocahontas made," he said, feeling the need to apologize.  The good twin gave him a look.

            "Hey don't worry about it! It's nothing you need to say sorry for!" she said.  Aladdin slouched down in his seat.  

            "I can only imagine the reaction I'm going to get from Jasmine," he sadly brought up.  The sister looked over to him and then he sighed.  "I just don't know how this happened…"  The good Esmeralda raised her eyebrow.

            "Well I do," she started.  Aladdin looked over to her.  "My twin jumped you." She bluntly said.  Aladdin's eyes grew wide.  "She's a nymphomaniac, what can I say?!" the twin finished.

            "Okay Esy, enough about that…" Aladdin said, feeling nervous.  She touched his arm and leaned in close to him.

            "Honestly – you had sex with her MORE than once a day, am I not right?" she asked, devilishly.  Aladdin blushed and pulled his arm away.

            "I don't think you need to be asking me these questions!" he whispered angrily.  The twin laughed a bit and then straightened herself up.

            "Sorry.  But it's the truth.  Trust me, she's had many guys over to stay the night at our tent before and I know how she works," the sister admitted.

            "Many guys?" Aladdin questioned.  The good twin looked at him stupidly.

            "Oh god yea!  It was a rare occasion if she spent the night without one!" the sister laughed.  Aladdin slouched down in his seat even further, now feeling stupid.  "She'd do anything to get into a guy's pants!"

            "I didn't know she got around so much," he said quietly.  When the twin was done laughing she looked at Aladdin.  Realizing she offended him, she tried to fix the situation.

            "Listen, my sis may have been like that in the past.  But once you came along… wow was she ever in love," the sister said smiling gently.  Aladdin looked at her in disbelief.

            "Sure… I guess I was just a number to her list, right?" the depressed man said.  The good twin touched his arm.

            "Hey, I know my twin.  And I know that you were more than number 102 or whatever she's at on the list.  You were her prize.  She cared for you a lot. Trust me," the twin said as she smiled.  Aladdin felt a little better.  "I mean come on! Look at you!" she continued.  Aladdin began to sit up.  "You're tall, dark and handsome, every woman's dream!" she laughed.  Aladdin started to rub his neck in embarrassment.  "You care about the people you love, you're kind, nice, and great to talk to," she smiled.  Aladdin looked down to his feet.  She moved her face closely to Aladdin's.  "It's no wonder she went after you the way she did," the twin whispered.  Aladdin gave her a serious look.  She glared back him and batted her eyelashes.  Aladdin's eyes began to roam her facial features.  It was all the same as Esmeralda's only the bond he felt with the twin was so much stronger.  He felt the urge inside him to kiss her when suddenly they heard a loud little voice scream.

            "Mari!" Aladdin shouted.  The two stood up and began to run towards the crying girl.  As they ran Aladdin looked over to the twin.  If only the whole affair could have been with the twin.  But she was too wholesome to do something like that.  The good sister looked over to Aladdin and felt a passion inside her.  No wonder her twin loved him so much; what a great guy!  They approached the accident scene.  Pocahontas was standing pointing over to the bed where on the floor Maribelle was sitting and crying while grabbing her little foot.  Aladdin stormed over to Pocahontas angrily.  Meanwhile, the good Esmeralda went to the little girl.

            "What on earth happened?!" Aladdin fumed.  The good Esmeralda took Maribelle's foot.

            "What's wrong?" she sweetly asked.  Maribelle tried to stop her sobbing.

            "Well…I jumped off the bed not thinking that she would copy me!" Pocahontas said, nervous.  As she continued her story, Aladdin's eyes roamed back to the twin and his daughter.

            "I broke my leg!" Maribelle said, upset.  The good Esmeralda slightly bent Maribelle's leg and saw that it was just fine.

            "Well let's see if you can bend it, hm?" she asked.  Maribelle shook her head 'no' several times.  "If you can, maybe we can go get some ice cream!" the twin added.

            "Really?" the little girl said while wiping her eyes.  "Well, okay, I can try…" she said as the sister helped her bend her leg at the knee.  "Hey! It's okay!" she said as her tears faded.  The twin and little girl shared a big hug.  Aladdin smiled when he saw this.

            "Uh yea, thanks…" he said to Pocahontas while tapping her on the shoulder and running to his daughter who was being picked up by the twin.  "Is everything alright?" he asked the twin.  She smiled brightly.

            "Of course! We're going to get ice cream since she's okay," the twin said.  Maribelle smiled and reached for her father.  He gave her a small hug and walked with the sister to the cafeteria.

            On their way to the doors they spotted Esmeralda.  Her mouth was in awe and she flung her arms in the air.

            "My Maribelle!" she said as she walked to her twin who was holding the little girl.  Maribelle outstretched her arms and her mother took her into her own.  "Where are you off to?" she asked.

            "I get ice cream!" she said.  The twin laughed and began to explain the story to her sister.  The four of them walked into the cafeteria.  Inside was Jasmine and her face transformed when she saw the family walk in.  As they neared her Maribelle stuck out her hand and pointed.

            "Look Mommy! It's the one you don't like!" the little one squealed.  The twin laughed, Aladdin smacked his forehead and Esmeralda turned several shades of red.  Jasmine grinned sarcastically.

            "Don't worry Esmeralda; we can't control what kids say! Besides, the feeling is mutual…" she said before heading over to Aladdin.  But Esmeralda pushed herself into Aladdin.

            "Take this brat away from me!" she said as she shoved Maribelle into Aladdin's arms.  Maribelle's face looked scared and Jasmine watched in horror.  "She was never anything but a problem," Esmeralda finished before storming out.  Maribelle started to cry quietly.  

            "How could she be so cruel?!" the twin asked, angered by the act she saw.  Aladdin sighed and comforted Maribelle by petting her head while she laid it against his chest.

            "She's like that a lot…" Aladdin said as he watched her leave the cafeteria.

************************************************************************

            Esmeralda was in the hallway checking her cell phone.  She was frantically searching for Phoebus' lost number.  She shrieked when she found it in her address book.  Aladdin was walking down the hallway after tucking Maribelle into bed and heard Esmeralda.

            "Hello…" she started with the phone tightly at her ear.  "Phoebus? Do – do you know who this is?" she said anxiously.

            "Well of course I do, Esme! How are you doing?!" he asked.  Esmeralda was so excited to talk to him.

            "I am great! I just…wanted to call and say hi, you know?" she lied.  She heard Phoebus cough on the other end.

            "Yeah I'm sure that's why you really called…" he started.  "I'm taking it you talked to your daughter," he said cautiously.  Esmeralda caught her breath.  Aladdin found her sitting in the hall on the phone and stared at her funny.

            "Well yes I'm with her for the weekend…I had…" she pointed to the ground, indicating Aladdin to sit down.  He was questionable but seated himself next to her.  "I had some…questions," she finished.

            "Well so do I…" he replied.  "I can't believe you have a daughter.  Who's the fleeting father?" he asked.  Esmeralda smiled slightly.

            "He's with me right now, don't you worry about that," Esmeralda said, defending herself.

            "Oh really? Well can I talk to him then?" Phoebus asked, not afraid.  Esmeralda looked at Aladdin.

            "Well I don't see why not…" she said and slowly handed the phone to Aladdin.  He stared at her funny and she whispered that Phoebus wanted to talk to her.  His eyes widened in surprise that she was talking to him.  Cautiously he put the cell phone to his ear.

            "Hello?" Aladdin said slowly.

            "So you're the lucky bastard who's stuck with her?" Phoebus rudely said.  Aladdin's face looked pissed and Esmeralda got worried.

            "Excuse me?!" Aladdin asked miffed.

            "I knew eventually she'd get herself knocked up by some jerk," Phoebus retained his nasty tone.

            "Listen mister you have no right to-" and Esmeralda ripped the phone out of his hand before he could finish.

            "Listen! Phoebus! Hey how about we continue this conversation later, hm?" she sweetly asked.  She could hear Phoebus' fired up voice on the other line.  He agreed and they said goodbye.  Esmeralda clicked the phone and threw it onto her dress.  She sighed heavily and looked at Aladdin.  He looked upset.

            "He shouldn't have said those things about you! He had no ri-"

            "Al! It's okay…" she smiled.  She looked down at her phone and stared at it silently.

            "Hey I was uh…" Aladdin started but stopped when she stared at him with her big green eyes.  "I was wondering if you wanted to join me tomorrow," he said.  She smiled broadly.

            "Well of course! Where are you going?" she asked, changing her sitting position to move slightly closer to him.

            "To the Marketplace.  I'm taking Mari and your sister is going too," he said standing up slowly.  Esmeralda felt a twinge of jealousy.

            "My sister?" she asked as she stood up.  Aladdin nodded and stretched his arms above his head.  "Well you can bet I'll be there." She proudly remarked and turned around quickly to walk down the hall.  Aladdin watched her go and scratched his head at the strange way she seemed to be acting.  Shrugging it off he walked down the hall in the opposite direction.

            Esmeralda wrung her hands together in anger.

            "My sister? My sister!" she shouted.  "Well if she thinks she can take you Aladdin, she's dead wrong!" she schemed.

***********************************************************************

And this is only day one of the weekend…Just wait to see what happens next!


End file.
